Metallic Pretty Cure
by candiator
Summary: Utaki Kokoro, Aoi Sachiko, and Nakase Chihiro were best friends. Now they are practically strangers. When Earth's radiance is at risk at being broken, can being pretty cure save Earth and renew their friendship?
1. Episode 1

The story starts at Kiran Secondary School in Japan which is divided into a girls section, and a boys section.

"Who invented school in the first place?" Utaki Kokoro sighed as she headed out the door.

Kokoro had long, orange hair and brown eyes, dressed in her winter school uniform. A dark green sailor shirt with two pink stripes on the collar tied by a pink bow, a dark green skirt that stopped mid-thigh, green knee-length socks with two pink stripes at the top, and black shoes.

She had just walked past school grounds until she stopped, looking at the girls talking in front of her. The first one she saw was Aoi Sachiko, who had long, yellow hair and blue eyes. The other was Nakase Chihiro, who had short black hair and red eyes. All three girls were second years.

"Sachi…" Kokoro said.

Sachiko turned around and saw Kokoro staring at her with a painful look in her eyes. Chihiro did as well.

"…I told you not to call me that anymore," Sachiko said.

"Why are you always like this?" Kokoro argued.

Sachiko turned away. "Let's go home, Chihiro," she said as she started walking.

"But, Sachiko-san," Chihiro started.

"I said _let's_ go home, Chihiro," Sachiko said again still walking.

Chihiro turned to Sachiko, then back to Kokoro. "Gomen," she said softly, loud enough for Kokoro to hear and ran up to Sachiko.

"Chi-chan…" Kokoro said. She lowered her head, gripping the straps on her school bag. "All of this is my fault…" she said as she bit back tears forming in her eyes.

One slowly ran down her cheek as she stood there all alone, crying.

**(Opening) (Title Card: "Eh? Futari wa precure?")**

"I'm back," Kokoro sighed as she walked into her house.

"Welcome back, Kokoro," Katashi, her older brother said, who was watching TV.

Kokoro ignored him and started to walk to her room.

"Have you been crying?" Katashi asked.

"Shut up," Kokoro said.

"What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Kokoro then slammed her door and flopped on her bed. She sighed as she turned on her back, staring at the plain ceiling.

_I wonder if we'll ever be friends again…_ She thought. _Chi-chan is still my friend, but not in front of Sachi- I mean Sachiko. _

"Sachiko… Chihiro…I miss you…" Kokoro said softly as she hugged her pillow. Then she thought she heard a noise outside. She sat up and looked at the window. She got up and opened the window.

"That's weird, there's nothing here," she said. As she looked, she noticed a bright light heading right towards her. She stepped back as the light flew in her room, and hit in her in the face, knocking her over.

"What the heck is this thing?" Kokoro asked as she pulled the creature that was clinging to her face off. It looked kind of like a cat, and it was pink and black.

"I'm not a thing-ame," the creature said.

"It spoke?"

"Of course I can speak-ame!"

"W-Who are you? What are you?" The creature hopped down from Kokoro's hands.

"I'm Amethyst, a fairy from the Garden of Radiance-ame," Amethyst said.

"Garden of Radiance?" Kokoro asked.

"Yes-ame! And I need you to help me-ame."

"You do?"

"You have the power to become a pretty cure-ame."

"Pretty cure?"

"Pretty cure are legendary warriors-ame."

"Okay… So I'm this legendary warrior person and…?"

"You have to protect earth from getting its radiance broken-ame."

"What exactly is this radiance you keep talking about?"

"Every world has its own radiance or brightness around it-ame. The brightness keeps everyone happy and peaceful and keeps darkness from getting in-ame."

"What would happen if darkness got in?"

"Peace will be disrupted, no one will be happy, and the earth will be controlled by darkness-ame."

"So something like that can really happen? That's surprising…"

"That's why I need you to become a pretty cure-ame."

"Um… if that really happened, it would be too depressing so I'll help!" Kokoro said.

Meanwhile at Sachiko's apartment, she was also told that she was a pretty cure as well.

"I'll give it a try," Sachiko said. "But can I really do something like that by myself?"

"There is other cures-aqua," Aquamarine said. Aquamarine looked like Amethyst, except she was blue and white.

"I bet Kokoro would love to do this pretty cure thing…" Sachiko said as she walked away from her bed.

"Who's Kokoro-aqua?" Aquamarine asked.

"Kokoro is- well, was my best friend," Sachiko sighed as she brought a black case onto her bed.

"Why-aqua?" Aquamarine asked. Sachiko opened the case revealing a keyboard.

"I don't want to talk about it because it's my fault," she replied as she sat on the bed and began to play.

"That's a pretty song-aqua," Aquamarine said.

"Arigato. Kokoro wrote it…" Sachiko said with sadness in her voice. Then there was a knock at her door. "Quick, hide!"

Aquamarine jumped off the bed and hid under it.

"C-Come in," Sachiko said. It was Chihiro.

"I heard you playing "Crystal Heart" … again," Chihiro groaned as she sat beside Sachiko.

"What about it? It's a catchy song," Sachiko replied.

"Why can't you just tell Kokoro-san how you feel?" Chihiro asked.

"I can't now, because… I just can't!" Sachiko blushed.

"You're so stubborn, Sachiko-san," Chihiro sighed. "You're only hurting yourself and Kokoro-san more. The three of us said that we will always be best friends, didn't we?"

"We did, but…" Sachiko started, "How do we go back to the way we used to be?"

**(Eyecatch 1: Kokoro is playing her electric guitar for Sachiko, Chihiro, Miyako, and the fairies until a string breaks. Kokoro starts whining sadly as they all sweat drop. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Kokoro, Chihiro, and Miyako are looking through Sachiko's diary. She then walks in and starts chasing them. Then the logo appears.)**

Kokoro was carrying Amethyst as she walked to an apartment complex then stopped in front of the door.

"Why are we here?" Amethyst asked.

"This is Amber Apartments where two of my friends live. Aoi Sachiko, whose parents own the building, and Nakase Chihiro," Kokoro said.

"I feel another fairy's presence-ame," Amethyst said.

"Eh? Another fairy?" Kokoro asked.

"Aquamarine and Zircon came with me from the Garden of Radiance to find the pretty cure-ame," Amethyst explained.

"Then another pretty cure should be in here, right?" Kokoro asked. Then the door in front of them opened.

"Kokoro?" It was Sachiko holding Aquamarine.

Kokoro blushed. "Sachiko…"

"Why are you here? What… are you holding?" Sachiko asked.

"Ehhh! Sachi is a pretty cure, too?" Kokoro exclaimed.

"Sa-chi-ko! And I am…" Sachiko replied.

"We have something to give you two-ame," Amethyst said as she flew out of Kokoro's arms. She clapped twice and two cell phone-like devices appeared. Kokoro had a black one, and Sachiko had a blue one.

"These are?" Kokoro asked.

"Precure Sparkle Cells-aqua," Aquamarine said. "You'll need them to transform-aqua."

"I'll have to be a pretty cure with Kokoro…" Sachiko said softly.

"You can't do everything yourself, _Princess_," Kokoro mocked.

"Shut up!" Sachiko seethed. The phones in their hands then started vibrating.

"Why are they vibrating?" Kokoro asked.

"The cells have a warning sensor when dark power is near-aqua. It must be him…" Aquamarine said.

"Him?" Kokoro and Sachiko asked.

"Servants from Thorn Castle are the ones after Earth's radiance-ame," Amethyst said.

"Correct," replied a male's voice, but was nowhere to be seen. Then Amethyst and Aquamarine were pulled out of Kokoro and Sachiko's arms.

A boy, sixteen years old, appeared in front of them holding the fairies in his hand. He had black hair, blue eyes, and wore dark blue clothes.

"Hey! Give them back!" Kokoro shouted.

"I can't do that. Do you know how much trouble I had trying to find them?" asked the boy.

"You are a servant from Thorn Castle, right?" Sachiko asked.

The boy smirked. "I'm Arashi. If you want these back, you'll have to fight for them."

"Kokoro, Sachiko, transform-ame!" Amethyst cried. "Use the Sparkle Cell-ame!"

"Let's save them, Sachi," Kokoro said. Sachiko nodded.

Kokoro slid out the keyboard, and typed "henshin" and pressed the "ok" button. A box appeared that said loading, once it finished, which took only a few sconds, the screen shined.

"Pretty Cure Sparkle Connection!" Kokoro called as black and pink lights changed her appearance. She now wore a black and pink skirt and shirt with her stomach showing, and her cell went into a matching case around her waist. "The gem shining in the darkness, Cure Onyx!"

"Pretty Cure Sparkle Connection!" Sachiko called, blue and green lights surrounding her. She wore an outfit similar to Kokoro's, except it was a blue and green dress. "The gem shining in the ocean, Cure Pearl!"

"Our bejeweled hearts shine eliminating dark power! Metallic Pretty Cure!" both girls said as they did a final pose.

"Whoa~!" Onyx exclaimed.

"What did we say just now?" Pearl asked.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes. Storm Crystal, go!" Arashi said as a blue crystal around his neck lit up. The light hit a nearby tree transforming it into a monster.

"W-What is that?" Onyx asked.

"A Kuratoge-ame!" Amethyst said.

"Fight-aqua!" Aquamarine exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Arashi said.

"Even if you say that…" Pearl said.

"Don't you want to save them?" Onyx asked.

"Of course I do!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Then, let's do it, Pearl!" Onyx replied, grabbing Pearl's hand and charging to the monster.

"Onyx!" Pearl whined, letting the orange-haired girl pull her.

They both kicked the monster as it shot out sharp leaves at them. They both dodged them.

"I hate heights…" Pearl whined as she got up not noticing the Kuratoge aiming at her.

"Watch out!" Onyx yelled, pushing her out the way.

"A-Arigato…" Pearl said, blushing at the girl on top of her.

"No problem," Onyx smiled as they dodged another attack.

Onyx then punched the Kuratoge repeatedly making it stumble. Then Pearl kicked it making it fall to the ground.

"Now's your chance-ame!" Amethyst said. Both girls nodded.

"Reckless as ocean waves, I'll change your behavior at once!" Pearl shouted. "Precure Cross Mist!"

"I'll bring out the light swallowed by the darkness in your heart!" Onyx shouted. "Precure Heart Luminescence!"

The monster was then purified and returned back into a tree.

"Not bad," Arashi said, dropping the fairies. "I'll be back, petty cure." He disappeared, laughing.

"Who are you calling petty?" Pearl asked.

"Just drop it," Onyx sighed, turning back to normal, as she walked to the fairies. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah-ame. Arigato, Cure Onyx, Cure Pearl," Amethyst said.

"You two still have a lot to explain to us," Pearl said, turning back as well.

"But wasn't it cool? Those attacks and punches seemed unreal!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"I don't like jumping so high," Sachiko said.

"Still afraid of heights, I see," Kokoro teased.

"Humph... still energetic as usual," Sachiko replied, folding her arms.

Kokoro grinned. It was just like old times. Until she remembered what happened earlier that day, and the day when they stopped being friends. Her smile dropped and her eyes started to glisten.

"I should go home," Kokoro said as she started walking away. Amethyst flew after her.

"You know, it'll be hard being pretty cure if you can't be around each other-aqua," Aquamarine said as she flew to Sachiko. "Pretty cure are supposed to work together as a team-aqua."

"I know that..." Sachiko said, her eyes filling up with tears. "But I don't know what I should do, because I love her… that's the problem in the first place!"

Sachiko ran inside Amber Apartments and Aquamarine quickly followed. "Sachiko!"

**(Ending)**

Preview  
>Kokoro: Pretty cure, huh? Sounds fun!<br>Sachiko: We have to work together to protect Earth.  
>Kokoro: Work together… would we be able to after all that's happened?<br>Amethyst: We'll help-ame! Ne, Aquamarine?  
>Aquamarine: Yeah! I'm sure your friendship will be restored-aqua!<br>Kokoro: If you…  
>Sachiko: …say so.<br>Kokoro: Next time on Metallic Precure, "We can't! Kokoro and Sachiko's secret?" _The next episode will be totally unreal!_


	2. Episode 2

Kokoro woke up and stopped her alarm clock, and sat up lazily. She notices the sparkle cell beside it, and Amethyst sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"It wasn't a dream after all…" she said to herself as she got up to get ready for school.

(Flashback, after the fight)

_"Why did you run away?" Amethyst asked as they reached Kokoro's house._

_"I remembered something, that's all…" Kokoro replied. "If I have to be a pretty cure with Sachiko, I won't be one at all."_

(Flashback end)

_I didn't mean that…_ Kokoro thought while brushing her hair. _I want to be a pretty cure, but I just feel so awkward and sad around her…_

**(Opening)**

(Kiran Secondary School, Homeroom)

"Kokoro~! You didn't oversleep today?" Sasaki Yumi asked as she slung her arm around Kokoro. She had tan skin, purple eyes, and black hair.

"Shut up…" Kokoro replied, uninterested.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing. Don't mind me," Kokoro said. Sachiko, who sat beside her, bit her lip as she turned away.

**(Title Card: We can't! Kokoro and Sachiko's secret?")**

Back at Kokoro's room, Amethyst was just waking up. She noticed a note beside her.

_Amethyst,_

_I'll be in school when you wake up, but make sure my parents, or no one else, sees you. I'll be back soon!_

_Kokoro_

"Maybe I'll go find Aquamarine-ame," Amethyst said as she flew out the window. However, before she could go any further she bumped right into Aquamarine.

"Amethyst!" Aquamarine exclaimed.

"I was about to look for you-ame," Amethyst said. "Let's play while the cures are at school-ame!"

"We can't play now-aqua," Aquamarine said. "We have to figure out how to patch up their friendship so they can fight-aqua."

"Oh, you're right-ame," Amethyst said before flying back into Kokoro's room.

"What are you doing-aqua?" Aquamarine asked, flying after her.

"Yesterday, I heard Kokoro singing-ame," Amethyst said. "I bet the words were about Sachiko-ame."

"Sachiko was playing a song on her keyboard yesterday, too," Aquamarine said. "I bet they're the same song-aqua! But does that really help-aqua?"

"We'll just have to ask them more about it-ame," Amethyst said. "Now can we play?"

"We're back to where we started from-aqua..." Aquamarine sighed.

(Kiran Secondary School, Lunchtime)

"Chihiro, let's eat outside today," Sachiko asked.

"I don't mind," Chihiro replied as they sat at one of the picnic tables outside of the gym. "Doesn't Kokoro-san and the soccer team eat around here?"

"H-How should I know?" Sachiko said, taking a bite of her fried chicken.

"Could it be that you wanted to sit here to see her?" Chihiro asked.

"I see her enough in class already," Sachiko said.

"There she is, over there with Sasaki-san," Chihiro said.

Yumi had her arm around Kokoro again, laughing along with a few other girls from the soccer club. Sachiko couldn't help but to feel jealous.

"I don't care," Sachiko said as she turned away. She glanced back up and Kokoro was staring back at her. "Chihiro, want a bite of my chocolate cake?"

"You sure?" Chihiro asked.

"Of course. You're my friend after all," Sachiko said, holding her fork up. "Say ah~."

As Chihiro ate it, Sachiko shot a glare at Kokoro. She loves sweets, especially chocolate. Kokoro looked away as Sachiko laughed.

"Isn't this flirting?" Chihiro asked, licking her lips.

"It's not!" Sachiko blushed.

"Let's go back to class now," Chihiro said as she got up. "The bell's about to ring."

"Fine with me," Sachiko said as they both walked back to their classes.

(After School)

Kokoro spotted Sachiko and Chihiro heading home. She ran to them and grabbed Sachiko's wrist.

"W-What are you doing?" Sachiko asked, trying to move her hand.

"Chi-chan, you don't mind if I take her, do you?" Kokoro asked.

"N-No, not at all," Chihiro replied.

"Arigato," Kokoro said as she pulled Sachiko to her house.

"Why do I have a feeling that those two will confess today?" Chihiro smiled.

**(Eyecatch 1: Kokoro is playing her electric guitar for Sachiko, Chihiro, Miyako, and the fairies until a string breaks. Kokoro starts whining sadly, as they all sweat drop. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Kokoro, Chihiro, and Miyako are looking through Sachiko's diary. She then walks in and starts chasing them. Then the logo appears.)**

"I'm back, Mom!" Kokoro said as she and Sachiko walked in.

"Welcome back," Kokoro's mother said. "Sachiko-chan, I didn't know you were coming over. How are you?"

"Good. Thank you for asking," Sachiko said as she pulled her arm from Kokoro's grip.

"We'll be in my room," Kokoro said. Once they entered the room, Amethyst and Aquamarine flew to hug them.

"Kokoro-ame! Why do you have to be in school so long-ame?" Amethyst asked.

"I ask myself the same question," Kokoro laughed. Sachiko sat on under the window on top of a music note covered mat.

"Did you stay hidden?" she asked Aquamarine.

"Yeah-aqua," Aquamarine said. "Why are you here-aqua?"

"Ask Kokoro," Sachiko said. "She's the one who dragged me here."

"Gomen," Kokoro said, sitting on her bed. "But I wanted to talk to you about pretty cure and stuff. Why do you love sitting there so much?"

"A habit I guess," Sachiko shrugged. "So, since we're both here, can you guys tell us more about yesterday?"

"Sure-ame," Amethyst said. "Arashi is a servant who works for Thorn Castle's queen-ame. He tried to capture us to tell them all we know about Earth's radiance-ame."

"What about the monster? Kura-something…" Kokoro asked.

"A Kuratoge-aqua," Aquamarine said. "Everyone in Thorn Castle is born with a crystal-aqua. When their light hits an object, it turns into a monster-aqua."

"Only Cure Onyx can purify it, but you have to weaken it first-ame," Amethyst added.

"Why only me?" Kokoro asked.

"Because you have the strongest radiance-aqua. That's also why you're the leader-aqua," Aquamarine explained.

"Should Kokoro really be the leader?" Sachiko asked. "I don't think she's very capable to be one."

"What does that supposed to mean? I'm a great leader! I'm captain of the soccer team and leader of our band, remember?" Kokoro asked.

"Don't argue-ame!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"W-We're sorry," Kokoro and Sachiko blushed.

"We want to know why you two aren't friends anymore-aqua," Aquamarine said.

"Sachiko, start," Kokoro said.

"I'll pass," Sachiko replied. The fairies sighed. Then their sparkle cells began vibrating.

"Could it be Arashi again?" Kokoro asked.

"Let's hurry-ame!" Amethyst said.

(Outside)

They found Arashi near Kessho Park that was closed for repairs.

"About time," Arashi said.

"Are you gonna try and steal the fairies again?" Kokoro asked.

"No, I'm more concerned about you," Arashi said. "Storm Crystal, go!"

"Me?" Kokoro asked. Arashi's crystal shone towards a broken chain from the gate of the park that had fell on the ground.

"Transform-ame!" Amethyst said.

"Precure Sparkle Connection!"

"The gem shining in the darkness, Cure Onyx!"

"The gem shining in the ocean, Cure Pearl!"

"Our bejeweled hearts shine eliminating dark power, Metallic Precure!"

"H-Hey, this Kuratoge is sparking electricity," Onyx said.

"Oh, since Arashi's crystal is the storm crystal, his Kuratoge can shoot off lightning-aqua," Aquamarine said.

"Ehhh?" both girls exclaimed as they dodged the monster.

"Well, let's try hitting it together," Pearl said.

"Alright," Onyx replied. They ran up to the monster and punched in accord. However, the Kuratoge's lightning hit Pearl, making her fall to the ground.

"Pearl!" Onyx yelled.

"Onyx, look behind you!" Pearl exclaimed. The monster's chain wrapped around Onyx and squeezed her tight.

"Onyx!" Pearl said as she slowly got up.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to her?" Arashi asked. "You're not friends anymore right? So you should care less."

"That's not true!" Pearl said angrily. "We might not be friends anymore, but I care about her. I will always care about Kokoro no matter what!"

"Sachi…ko…" Onyx smiled.

"Precure Cross Mist!" Pearl shouted, freeing Onyx. "Now!"

"Precure Heart Luminescence!" Onyx shouted purifying the Kuratoge as Arashi disappeared.

"Kokoro, are you okay?" Pearl asked as she walked towards her.

"Yeah, what about you?" Onyx asked.

"Yeah," Pearl said.

"Let's go back," Onyx said, reversing the transformation.

"Okay," Pearl said, changing back to normal as well.

(Kokoro's Room)

"Hey, Sachiko, did you mean what you said earlier?" Kokoro asked.

"Eh?" Sachiko asked.

_"We might not be friends anymore, but I care about her. I will always care about Kokoro no matter what!"_

"…I did," Sachiko replied.

"I'm glad that you don't hate me," Kokoro said.

"There's no way I could hate you!" Sachiko said.

"Kokoro, can you tell us now-ame?" Amethyst asked.

"A few weeks ago, I confessed to Sachiko, but she rejected me," Kokoro started. "As I thought, it tore our friendship apart…"

"I didn't reject you!" Sachiko blushed. "The truth is… I really like you, too…"

"Then, why didn't you answer me?" Kokoro asked.

"I was afraid, too. That loving you would ruin our friendship, but it's too late…" Sachiko said. "I've hurt you really bad… there's no way you can still like me now."

"Baka…" Kokoro smiled while crying at the same time. "There's no way I could let you go so easily! I love you, Aoi Sachiko."

"You really are a crybaby," Sachiko said, wiping the tears off Kokoro's face. "Gomen, I didn't realize your feelings earlier. I love you, too, Utaki Kokoro."

Kokoro took Sachiko's hands in hers. "We promised to stay friends forever, right? Me, you, and Chi-chan."

"Yeah…" Sachiko said as she leaned closer. "We promised to stay together."

"Now, we can try again…" Kokoro said, closing the space between her and Sachiko.

"Kawaii-ame!" Amethyst cheered.

"They completely forgot that we were in the room-aqua," Aquamarine sighed. That got Sachiko's attention as she pulled away.

"How embarrassing~!" Sachiko whined.

"So, Sachiko- no, Sachi, you're still in pretty cure?" Kokoro asked.

"Of course, because I have you back," Sachiko said.

"And when I'm here nothing goes wrong!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"Mood killer…" Sachiko sweat dropped.

Kokoro grinned as she turned around. "I love you."

Sachiko blushed. "A-Aquamarine, we should go now."

"Okay-aqua," Aquamarine replied.

"See you tomorrow?" Sachiko asked.

"Yeah!" Kokoro said as Sachiko and Aquamarine left.

"I'm glad you two are friends again-ame," Amethyst said.

"Yeah! It's unreal how happy I am right now!" Kokoro cheered. "Maybe now everything can go back to how it was…"

**(Ending)**

Preview

Kokoro: Sachi~! *hugs*

Sachiko: Hey…just do the preview!

Kokoro: Okay! The next episode has a new cure and-! Wait there are more cures?

Sachiko: *sighs*

Kokoro: Next time on Metallic Precure, "Mysteriously entering, Cure Garnet appears!" _The next episode will be totally unreal!_


	3. Episode 3

Kokoro and Sachiko are walking to school. Kokoro has her arms wrapped around Sachiko refusing to move.

"Kokoro, let me go…" Sachiko whined, trying to move Kokoro's arms.

"Why should I?" Kokoro asked.

"For one thing, you're hugging me too tight," Sachiko said. "And people will stare…"

"Okay, but just remember that doesn't stop me for good," Kokoro said, letting go of Sachiko.

"Of course it doesn't," Sachiko laughed.

"Kokoro-san, Sachiko-san?" Chihiro asked from behind of them.

"Chi-chan~! I missed you!" Kokoro exclaimed, hugging her as she did Sachiko.

"K-Kokoro-san?" Chihiro asked.

"You never learn do you?" Sachiko sweat dropped.

**(Opening) (Title Card: Mysteriously entering, Cure Garnet appears!")**

"You're together?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah! Me and Sachiko made up!" Kokoro exclaimed, hugging Sachiko.

"I said stop," Sachiko said as Kokoro got off. "We're sorry for getting you caught up in this, Chihiro.

"It's alright," Chihiro said. "I have to go back to class."

"Okay," Kokoro said before going back to seat. "I wish Chi-chan was in our class…"

"Me too," Sachiko said. "She's always on her own, but she never seems sad."

"I always thought that was the coolest thing about her," Kokoro said.

"Because you are a crybaby," Sachiko scoffed.

"I don't care!" Kokoro blushed, making Sachiko laugh.

(Lunchtime)

Kokoro, Sachiko, and Chihiro just finished eating and were outside talking together.

"Isn't this great? Being together like we used to," Kokoro said.

"Yeah, it's very great," Sachiko said. "But, I have a question about our band."

"What is it?" Chihiro asked.

"Are we going to start practicing again?" Sachiko asked.

"Well we can't today. I have soccer practice," Kokoro said. "What about tomorrow?"

"That'll be good, but we never did found another member," Sachiko replied.

"Another member?" Kokoro asked.

"You already forgotten," Sachiko sighed. "You said that we need another guitarist."

"Because you would rather play the drums," Chihiro added.

"Oh, right," Kokoro said, sweat dropping.

"You're still an airhead…" Sachiko and Chihiro said.

"Both of you don't have to say it!" Kokoro exclaimed, blushing.

"Kokoro, you really are…" Sachiko said while laughing.

"Irreplaceable," Chihiro said, laughing as well.

"I guess so…" Kokoro said before she started laughing too. _I hope I can always have fun moments like this…_

(Amber Apartments)

"I'm back," Sachiko said, closing the door behind her. "Mother, Father, are you home, yet?" There was no reply.

"Well, at least Umeko-san is here…" Sachiko sighed as she looked for her. Umeko is Sachiko's cousin whose twenty years old.

"Umeko-san, are you here?" Sachiko asked, knocking on her door. She noticed a note saying that she had to leave, but would be back later.

Sachiko sighed again before she walked to her room. "I guess I'm alone for the night…"

"You're not alone-aqua!" Aquamarine said as she flew to Sachiko.

"Aquamarine, I can't believe I forgot about you," Sachiko replied.

"Have you always been alone like this before I got here?" Aquamarine asked.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it," Sachiko replied as she sat at her desk. "I guess I'll do my homework."

(Kiran Secondary School, Soccer field)

"Everyone's working hard. Keep it up!" Kokoro said to the rest of the team.

"Captain, you're supposed to be doing the drills with us," Mashiro Hitomi said. Hitomi was a first year with brown hair and grey eyes and wore glasses.

"She's right, Kokoro," Yumi said.

"See, Yumi-senpai agrees with me," Hitomi replied.

"Yumin, you traitor!" Kokoro whined. "You're always being too nice to Hitomi-chan."

"You are always slacking off. You should be more like Yumi-senpai," Hitomi said.

"Okay, okay," Kokoro said before lowering her voice. "But you have to be nice to me, or I'll tell Yumi about your crush on her."

"I don't have to listen to you," Hitomi blushed.

"Yumi~n, come here for a second!" Kokoro said.

"Alright, alright, I'll be nice! Just hurry and continue practice… K-Kokoro-senpai…" Hitomi exclaimed.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing, never mind," Kokoro said.

**(Eyecatch 1: Kokoro is playing her electric guitar for Sachiko, Chihiro, Miyako, and the fairies until a string breaks. Kokoro starts whining sadly, as they all sweat drop. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Kokoro, Chihiro, and Miyako are looking through Sachiko's diary. She then walks in and starts chasing them. Then the logo appears.)**

(Amber Apartments, Chihiro's room)

"I'm bored…" Chihiro sighed, lying on her bed. "I'll text Kokoro-san to see if she's still in practice." When she reached for her phone, she saw a red sparkle cell beside it.

"When did this get here?" Chihiro picked it up, trying to see how it turned on.

"Don't break that-jiru."

Chihiro looked around. "Who said that?"

A black and white fairy hopped on her bed. "I did-jiru."

"How did you get in my room?"

"I'm Zircon. I'm a fairy from the Garden of Radiance, and I need you to help me-jiru."

"That didn't answer my question, but help doing what?"

Zircon explained about Thorn Castle and what were they attempting to do. He also told her about pretty cure, and two cures already found.

"Do I know these other cures?" Chihiro asked.

"I don't know, but I can feel a presence of another fairy along with another one near by-jiru," Zircon said.

"Show me," Chihiro said, picking up Zircon before blushing. "K-Kawaii~!"

"L-Let me go-jiru!" Zircon shouted as she jumped out of Chihiro's arms.

Chihiro blinked before realizing what she did. "I-I did it again…!" Chihiro whined, before regaining her serious attitude. "Don't tell anyone about what just about happened."

"H-hai-jiru…" Zircon sweat dropped as they both left the room. "Is it okay for me to fly like this?"

"My father is busy working in his room, and my mother is at her job," Chihiro replied.

"It's coming from in here-jiru," Zircon said.

"This is… Sachiko-san's apartment," Chihiro said before unlocking the door and walking in. "Just in case you're wrong about this presence, hide behind my back."

"You're the one bursting into someone's apartment-jiru," Zircon said softly.

"I have a key, and I would be quiet if I were you," Chihiro said. "Sachiko-san, it's Chihiro."

"Chihiro, what is it?" Sachiko asked.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about pretty cure…" Chihiro said.

"P-Pretty Cure?" Sachiko gasped. _How does she know about pretty cure?_ Sachiko thought. "W-Why?"

Chihiro saw Sachiko's sparkle cell on her desk. "This is Zircon." Zircon flew to Sachiko.

"Y-You're kidding?" Sachiko asked as Aquamarine came out from hiding. "Chihiro is a cure, too?"

"Took you long enough, Zircon-aqua," Aquamarine said.

"It's a long story-jiru," Zircon said.

"Sachiko-san, how long have you been a pretty cure?" Chihiro asked.

"Only a couple of days," Sachiko said, reaching for her ringing cell phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Sachi, we have trouble," Kokoro said on the other end.

"What's wrong?" Sachiko asked.

"Arashi's here at the soccer field with another Kuratoge. Hurry and get here!" Kokoro said as she hung up.

"Chihiro, we're going," Sachiko said, standing up. "Zircon has already told you about the monsters and Arashi, right?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best," Chihiro said.

(Kiran Secondary, Soccer field)

"It's too strong alone," Onyx said as she struggled to stand on her feet. The soccer ball based Kuratoge was in front of her along with Arashi.

"I'll understand if you want to quit," Arashi said, signaling the Kuratoge to move forward.

"I can't quit because the fairies are depending on me!" Onyx exclaimed as she tried to block the monster's punch, but it ended up knocking her on the ground hard.

"I guess you're not as strong as you look to be," Arashi said. "Kuratoge, finish her off."

"Wait, don't forget about me!" Sachiko said. "Precure Sparkle Connection! The gem shining in the ocean, Cure Pearl!"

Pearl went over to Onyx. "Onyx, snap out of it!"

_Pearl… wait, isn't that Chi-chan… why…?_ Onyx's thoughts stopped short as she fell unconscious.

"Kokoro!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I guess I overdid it," Arashi said, while smiling.

"I don't get you! How do think this is funny?" Pearl asked as she charged to the monster.

"This is Kokoro-san?" Chihiro asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Reckless as ocean waves, I'll change your behavior at once! Precure Cross Mist!" Pearl shouted as mist shrouded the Kuratoge, but it was still standing. "It's weakened, but without Onyx…"

"Chihiro, your power alone maybe could knock it out-jiru," Zircon said.

"Okay. Precure Sparkle Connection!" Chihiro said. "The gem shining mysteriously, Cure Garnet!" Chihiro now wore a red and purple dress, and her hair grew longer into a ponytail.

"Garnet, help me already!" Pearl said.

"O-Okay," Garnet said as her hands glowed red. "Lurking in the shadows in warm light, I will take you out! Precure Silk Laser!"

As Zircon predicted, Garnet's laser defeated the Kuratoge and returned into a soccer ball.

"Cure Garnet, was it? Just remember I can always summon more," Arashi said.

"I'll just have to keep destroying them!" Garnet said. "Because I hate anyone who hurts Kokoro-san!"

"We'll see, Chibi-san," Arashi said before he disappeared.

"Don't call me chibi!" Garnet yelled.

"Chihiro, don't start," Pearl said, sitting by Onyx.

"I can't help that I'm so short..." Garnet blushed as she sat beside Pearl.

"Sachi…" Onyx said as she woke up.

"Kokoro! Mou, don't scare me like that!" Pearl said, instantly hugging her.

"Gomen. Did you defeat the monster?" Onyx asked.

"No, Garnet did, our third cure," Pearl said, releasing Onyx.

"No way, Chi-chan?" Onyx exclaimed.

"Yeah," Garnet replied.

"The three of us will be pretty cure together!" Onyx cheered happily as she wrapped her arms around both girls.

"You wouldn't have known she was just unconscious…" Pearl sighed.

"But there's one more cure-jiru," Zircon said.

"There is?" Onyx asked. "Before that, who are you?"

"Zircon," Garnet sweat dropped.

"I'm sure you might meet her soon-ame," Amethyst said.

"I wonder what kind of a girl she is…" Garnet asked as she stood up and turned back to normal, followed by the other girls.

"It's kind of exciting," Sachiko said. "Kokoro, are you sure you can stand?"

"I'm… okay," Kokoro said as she slowly stood up and fell, taking Sachiko with her.

"I'm glad you two are together, but I don't think you should do that in public. People will get the wrong idea," Chihiro laughed.

"Chihiro!" Sachiko blushed before pushing Kokoro off her. "Baka, you can crawl home for all I care!"

"Sachiko, it was an accident! You can't treat an injured person like this!" Kokoro whined. "Chi-chan, help me and stop laughing!"

"G-Gomen, Kokoro-san," Chihiro said as she grabbed Kokoro's hand.

**(Ending)**

Preview  
>Sachiko: The next episode is about the fourth cure.<br>Kokoro: And Chi-chan's new lo-!  
>Chihiro: I will seriously hurt you if you continue.<br>Sachiko: Chihiro, lighten up a little!  
>Chihiro: You even brought Sachiko-san into it?<br>Kokoro: Next time on Metallic Precure, "Chihiro's rival? Meet Cure Jade!" _The next episode will be totally unreal!_


	4. Episode 4

(Kiran Secondary, Homeroom)

"Chihiro-chan, have you heard about the new transfer student?" Aino Sakura said. She had light blue hair in pigtails, and pink eyes.

"No, but you're about to tell me," Chihiro said.

"Well, I heard that she's really rich and was, like, the Madonna at her old school. She's sounds cool, right?" Sakura asked with stars in her eyes as Chihiro sighed.

"Sachiko-san is already the Madonna at our school and is really rich," Chihiro said. "We don't need another one."

(Class 1)

Sachiko sneezes. "Someone's talking about me…"

"Maybe it's one of your fans," Kokoro said.

"Shut up!" Sachiko whined.

(Class 2)

"Class, quiet down," Mizuki-sensei said as she stood in front of the whiteboard. "Ito-san, you can come in."

A girl with long, green hair, and green eyes walked into the class and wrote her name on the board.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ito Miyako. I hope we can all become friends," Miyako said before brushing her hair out her face.

Chihiro blushed. _Kawaii… _she thought.

"Ito-san, you can sit in front of Nakase-san," Mizuki-sensei said. "Nakase, raise your hand."

Chihiro wanted to make a good impression, despite what she said earlier. "I-I'm Nakase Chihiro. N-Nice to meet you…"

Miyako giggled. "Nice to meet you, too."

Chihiro blushed again. Miyako was laughing at her.

_No matter what I can't trust this girl, _she thought as Mizuki-sensei started class. _No matter how freaking cute she is…_

**(Opening) (Title Card: "Chihiro's rival? Meet Cure Jade!")**

(Lunchtime)

"Ne, Chihiro, I heard a new student transferred to your class," Sachiko said.

"Yeah, so what?" Chihiro asked.

"What is she like?" Kokoro asked.

"She's rich, and nice, and good at practically everything she touches," Chihiro said, stabbing her chopsticks into her takoyaki.

"What the heck happened?" Kokoro and Sachiko both asked, sweat dropping.

"Do you really want to know?" Chihiro asked.

"I want too, but then I don't," Kokoro said.

"We split into partners to read parts of Japanese literature that never makes any sense," Chihiro started as the other girls sweat drop. "I always pair up with Sakura-san, but…"

(Flashback)

"_Um, Nakase-san?" Miyako asked. _

"_What do you want?" Chihiro asked back. _

"_I was wondering if you would be my partner," Miyako said. _

"_I'm already with Sakura-san," Chihiro said, turning around to find that Sakura had already paired with someone else. _

"_Oh, Chihiro-chan, I forgot…" Sakura blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Just for today, okay?"_

_Baka… Chihiro thought. "I'll…work with you." _

"_Arigato," Miyako said, flipping her hair again. Chihiro turned away hoping she wouldn't see her blush. _

(Flashback end)

"What's the matter with that?" Kokoro asked.

"I wanted to be with Sakura-san, like I always do, not _her_," Chihiro said.

"So, what else happened?" Sachiko asked.

"In math class…" Chihiro started.

(Flashback)

"_Nakase-san, do you know what x equals in this problem?" Mizuki-sensei asked. _

"_Hai," Chihiro said, standing up beside her chair. "X equals se-" _

_She bit her tongue. _

"_Could you repeat that?" Mizuki-sensei asked. _

"_Seven…" Chihiro blushed as she sat back in her seat. She glanced at Miyako, quietly laughing at her again. _

(Flashback end)

"You bit your tongue. That could happen to anyone," Sachiko said.

"It's not supposed to happen to me! Especially in front of _her_," Chihiro snapped.

"Come on, Chi-chan. I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm," Kokoro said, standing up.

"I agree with Kokoro," Sachiko said. "Maybe when you get to know her better she won't seem bad. Let's go, the bell's ringing."

"But I wish I could've been there when you bit your tongue in front of the whole class. Priceless," Kokoro laughed.

"Shut up!" Chihiro exclaimed, blushing.

**(Eyecatch 1: Kokoro is playing her electric guitar for Sachiko, Chihiro, Miyako, and the fairies until a string breaks. Kokoro starts whining sadly as they all sweat drop. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Kokoro, Chihiro, and Miyako are looking through Sachiko's diary. She walks in and starts chasing them. Then the logo appears.)**

(Thorn Castle)

Arashi is in his room reverting back to the previous fights with the pretty cure.

"I have to do something," he said to himself as a twelve year old girl stood at his door. She had pink hair and pink eyes.

"Arashi-kun, what are you up to?" she asked in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"Stay out of my business, Hana," Arashi said as he got up and left, Hana followed him.

"You haven't done anything right yet, so hurry and give up so I can take over," Hana said.

"You're annoying…" Arashi said as he disappeared.

"And you're wasting your time," Hana said, dropping her sweet voice, as she walked away.

(After School)

"I've told the student council and the music club that we're searching for another guitarist," Sachiko said to Kokoro as they walked to Chihiro's classroom.

"Nice idea, Sachi!" Kokoro said. "But shouldn't we hold auditions more than one day?"

"You're the leader. You should be in charge of doing it…" Sachiko sighed. "And we should start practicing as much as possible."

"That's too much work," Kokoro said. "Chi-chan, ready to go?"

"Gomen, I have cleaning duty," Chihiro said with a broom in her hand.

"Kokoro, look who's with her," Sachiko whispered.

"You're Ito Miyako, right?" Kokoro asked.

"Hai. I heard a lot about you two from the others," Miyako said holding a dust mop.

"Take care of our Chihiro, okay?" Kokoro asked.

"And Chihiro, we'll schedule practice later," Sachiko said as the both of them left, laughing.

"Those two…" Chihiro blushed as she continued sweeping.

"Nakase-san?" Miyako asked, standing in a chair dusting the bookshelves.

"Chihiro is fine."

"Then, Chihiro, um, why don't you like me? I mean, I didn't do anything offensive, did I?"

"You didn't."

"Then, why?" Then she slipped.

"Miyako!" Chihiro exclaimed as she caught her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… arigato," Miyako said before smiling. "Right then, you called me Miyako."

"Instinct, I guess," Chihiro blushed, not realizing she was still holding Miyako. "But, be more careful..."

"I will," Miyako replied, looking Chihiro in the eyes. Big mistake.

_What am I doing…? _Chihiro thought.

"Can I…?" Miyako asked, closing in on Chihiro's mouth.

Just as they were about to kiss, Chihiro's sparkle cell started vibrating in her bag. They quickly moved away.

"I… have to go," Chihiro said, grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

"I guess I was right…" Miyako said, pulling a green sparkle cell out her bag.

(Outside)

"Reckless as ocean waves, I'll change your behavior at once!" Pearl said trying to get close to the Kuratoge but it kept knocking her and Onyx away.

"Pearl!" Onyx exclaimed as she caught her.

"We can't even get close to it," Pearl said. "The electric sparks are stronger."

"A change of pace," Arashi smirked. "Do you not like it?"

"Of course not!" Pearl blushed. "What do we do, Onyx?"

"I'm not going to let that stop me!" Onyx said going towards the monster.

"Baka!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Precure Silk Laser!" The laser stooped Onyx and temporarily knocked out the Kuratoge.

"Garnet, that was dangerous!" Onyx whined.

"Unconsciously doing things like that is even more dangerous!" Garnet yelled as Onyx sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry…" Onyx said. "Anyways, I'll take this chance to purify it."

"From a plentiful heart, receive my petals of kindness!"

"Eh? Where's that voice coming from?" Onyx asked, looking around.

"It couldn't be…" Garnet deadpanned.

"Precure Blossom Ornament!" A chain of flowers wrapped around the Kuratoge and tied into a bow and then disappeared, taking the monster with it.

"What a cheap attack…" Pearl sweat dropped.

"I'm supposed to defeat the Kuratoge!" Onyx complained.

"This is getting irritating…" Arashi said as he disappeared.

"Hey! I'm up here!" All the cures looked up.

A girl wearing the same outfit they were except green was standing on top of the school's roof. She then jumped down.

"You're a pretty cure, too?" Onyx asked.

"Yes, I'm Cure Jade," she replied. "I hope we can work together from now on, Utaki-san, Aoi-san, and Chihiro."

"Eh? How do you know our names?" Onyx and Pearl asked.

"Miyako… of all people…" Garnet sighed.

"Ito Miyako?" Pearl asked.

Miyako changed back to normal. "Hai!"

"Unreal…" Onyx said before glancing at Garnet. _I have a really bad feeling…_

(Kokoro's Room)

Kokoro and the others are practicing while the fairies are listening. Kokoro's playing the drums, Sachiko playing her keyboard and Chihiro playing the bass guitar. They haven't heard from Miyako since earlier.

"So… how were we?" Kokoro asked.

"That was really good-ame!" Amethyst said.

"I agree-aqua," Aquamarine said.

"But I think we'd be better off with another guitarist," Sachiko said.

"That reminds me, has anybody signed up for auditions?" Chihiro asked.

"Let's see…" Kokoro said, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Eh?"

"What's wrong?" Sachiko asked.

"You read it Sachi," Kokoro said, handing the paper to her.

"What are you making such a big deal of?" Sachiko asked. "But I see your point…"

"What is it?" Chihiro asked, snatching the paper out of Sachiko's hands. "The only person who auditioned… was Ito Miyako!"

"Since she's the only one, I guess we'll have to pick her…" Kokoro said.

Chihiro balled up the paper. "She _really _pisses me off!"

"We're doomed…" Kokoro and Sachiko sweat dropped.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Kokoro: Welcome to our band and pretty cure, Miyako!

Miyako: Are sure you it isn't a problem?

Sachiko: Don't worry. Chihiro will get used to it. Ne, Chihiro?

Chihiro: Let's get it over it with…

Kokoro: Next time on Metallic Precure, "Drum lessons! Kokoro and Miyako bond!" The next episode will be totally unreal!


	5. Episode 5

(Kokoro's Room)

"I wonder what's taking everyone so long…" Kokoro said who was lying on her bed flipping her drumsticks in the air. "We said we would meet here before going to the school…"

"They'll be here soon-ame," Amethyst said.

"I hope Miyako and Chihiro will get along…" Kokoro said.

"Why do you say that-ame?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, Chi-chan _really _doesn't like Miyako, but I think she's just lying to herself," Kokoro replied as one of her drumsticks hit her on the head.

"Nice catch, Kokoro," Sachiko laughed as she, Chihiro, Miyako, and the rest of the fairies came into the room.

Kokoro stuck her tongue out. "You're late!"

**(Opening) **

"Eh… you can play the guitar, drums, and sing?" Kokoro asked.

"I'm not that confident in my singing, and I haven't played the drums in years, but I love playing the guitar," Miyako said, opening her guitar case.

"If Kokoro couldn't drum for some reason, you could take her place…" Sachiko mused aloud.

"Eh? B-But I'm not that good-"

"Don't worry," Kokoro said while winking. "I can teach you."

**(Title Card: "Drum Lessons! Kokoro and Miyako bond!")**

"How was I?" Miyako asked after she finished playing.

"Totally unreal!" Kokoro cheered. "You might even have outdone me!"

"Really?" Miyako asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I didn't hear any mistakes unlike our leader here," Sachiko said as Kokoro sweat dropped.

"What did you think, Chihiro?" Miyako asked.

"Pretty good, I guess…" Chihiro said, not looking at her. "And your voice… was really cute…"

"Arigato…" Miyako blushed.

"You two sure have a good mood going on, don't you?" Sachiko asked, making both girls blush.

"Kokoro-san, shouldn't you be helping Miyako with her drumming?" Chihiro asked. "Before I get Sachiko-san's diary."

"Y-You're right. Miyako, let's go to the school's music room now," Kokoro urged, getting her stuff and pulling Miyako out the door.

"W-Wait, wait up-ame!" Amethyst said, flying after them.

"Utaki-san, you're going too fast!" Miyako whined.

"W-W-Wait, you know where my diary is?" Sachiko blushed.

"Of course," Chihiro replied.

"And you read it?" Sachiko asked.

"No, I only say that to see your reaction," Chihiro replied.

"Mou, meanie…" Sachiko said, picking her up keyboard case. "But just remember I can get back at you."

"How?" Chihiro asked, following Sachiko out the door.

"Your love for all things cute," Sachiko said.

"EH?" Chihiro exclaimed, blushing.

"That's explains how you reacted the way you did when you met me-jiru," Zircon said from Sachiko's bag.

"That's surprising-aqua," Aquamarine said, beside him.

"Shut up…" Chihiro said. "Just don't tell Miyako about it…"

"Hmm… why not?" Sachiko giggled.

"Sachiko-san!" Chihiro exclaimed as she ran after her.

(Kiran Secondary, Music Room)

"Sorry about that," Kokoro said, sitting at a bronze colored drum set. "But you kept up with me, I'm surprised."

"Just what do you take me for, Utaki-san?" Miyako asked, sitting in a chair while Amethyst sat on a desk.

"Just Kokoro," Kokoro replied. "Well, you kind of remind me of Sachiko, girly and insecure."

"That might be true, but I like things like sports," Miyako replied.

"Unreal! What kind?" Kokoro asked.

"Mmm… like soccer or basketball…." Miyako said.

"I love soccer!" Kokoro exclaimed, getting up from the drums and sitting beside Miyako. "I'm the captain of the soccer team here!"

"Eh... that's impressive," Miyako smiled.

"I'm more capable of more than you think, you know!" Kokoro winked, making Miyako blush.

"Oh, right, I was meaning to ask you something…" Miyako started.

"What?" Kokoro asked.

"That song, "Crystal Heart", was written by you, right?" Miyako asked. "A confession for Aoi-san?"

"E-Eh? Someone's already told you?" Kokoro asked, rubbing the back her neck. "But that's right. You've must have heard that we're together now, too."

"Will you sing it?" Miyako asked.

"Now? Why?" Kokoro exclaimed.

"I want to hear you sing it," Miyako said. "You heard me sing, so it would only be fair, right?"

"Okay, I'll sing, but don't laugh or anything," Kokoro said. "And you'll play while I sing."

"Deal," Miyako said, getting her guitar.

_I said I fell in love, but do I really know the meaning?_

_I often hear about it, and everyday I'm dreaming. _

_If I could confess to you, _

_do you know how you would respond?_

_I want my feelings to reach you, but I am afraid._

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could stay together forever?_

_I've blocked out reality with you. _

_I wish you were the one in my dreams so you wouldn't fade away. _

_This feeling, I think it's love after all, but I'm not sure._

_My heart always beats fast around you_

_It might break into a thousand pieces. _

_My Crystal Heart_

"That was really good!" Miyako cheered, clapping.

"Really?" Kokoro blushed. "Arigato…"

"Have you ever sung it directly to Aoi-san?" Miyako asked.

"That would be too embarrassing! And I… don't really know much about relationships and stuff like that, so I won't…" Kokoro exclaimed.

"But you wrote it for her, all of your feelings. That's enough," Miyako replied.

"I'll think about it…" Kokoro said before hearing a snoring sound. Both girls looked to see that Amethyst had fallen asleep. "I couldn't have put her to sleep, could I? I knew my singing was the worst…"

"It's probably because your voice is very soothing so she went to sleep," Miyako said.

"I hope so…" Kokoro said as both of them started laughing.

"We're here!" Sachiko said, opening the door to the music room.

"Took your time," Kokoro said.

"What were you laughing about?" Chihiro asked.

"Nothing much," Kokoro said, turning to Miyako.

"Hai," Miyako smiled.

"Have you even started practicing yet?" Sachiko asked.

"Ah, I forgot! Then, we might as well practice together!" Kokoro said.

**(Eyecatch 1: Kokoro is playing her electric guitar for Sachiko, Chihiro, Miyako, and the fairies until a string breaks. Kokoro starts whining sadly, as they all sweat drop. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Kokoro, Chihiro, and Miyako are looking through Sachiko's diary. She walks in and starts chasing them. Then the logo appears.)**

"I did hear a few times when you were lagging behind, Miyako," Sachiko said.

"Gomen nasai," Miyako said.

"Don't mind it, I still have lots of my knowledge to give you!" Kokoro cheered as Sachiko and Chihiro sweat dropped.

"Sachiko, didn't you say you had piano lessons, today-aqua?" Aquamarine asked.

"Ah, you're right. I should leave now," Sachiko said.

"We'll have more time to practice some other time," Kokoro said, hugging Sachiko by the shoulders. "Especially without our lead vocalist, what'll we do?"

"I told you to stop hugging me so suddenly!" Sachiko blushed as the four of them walked out the school.

Chihiro sighed before she stopped walking. "I forgot my pick."

"You mean the pink one with-" Chihiro covered Kokoro's mouth.

"Yes that one!" Chihiro blushed. "I'll hurry and get it. You three can go ahead."

"…I'll go, too!" Miyako said, running after her along with Zircon.

"She never forgot that pick before," Sachiko said. "It's so important to her, after all."

"Sachi, you're gonna be late," Kokoro said.

"Oh, right! I'll talk to you to later," Sachiko said, running ahead.

"Now I'm all alone…" Kokoro said as she continued walking.

(Outside Kiran Secondary)

"You didn't have to come," Chihiro said, holding her guitar pick in her fist.

"Too late," Miyako said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "What's so special about it?"

"It was Kokoro-san's, but she gave it to me," Chihiro replied. "That's when we first met."

"You're lucky to have good friends, like Kokoro and Aoi-san," Miyako said.

"What do you me-?" Chihiro was cut off by a scream further ahead of them. "That sounded like Sachiko-san!"

"Let's hurry!" Miyako said, as both of them running to where they heard it.

"Let Pearl go!" Cure Onyx exclaimed as she punched the Kuratoge.

"This is amusing," Arashi said, not far from them.

"Kokoro-san, what happened?" Chihiro asked. "Shouldn't Sachiko-san be at her lesson?"

"I'll answer that later. Hurry and transform!" Onyx said.

"Pretty Cure Sparkle Connection!"

"The gem shining mysteriously, Cure Garnet!"

"The gem shining bountifully, Cure Jade!"

"Jade, stop the Kuratoge from moving so much," Onyx said.

"I understand. Precure Blossom Ornament!" Jade said, binding the monster.

"Precure Silk Laser!" Garnet said, hitting the Kuratoge's free arm making it drop Pearl.

"Got you!" Onyx said, catching her before she reached the ground.

"Arigato, now hurry and get rid of it," Pearl said.

"Precure Heart Luminescence!" Onyx said, after putting Pearl down.

"You really amuse me," Arashi said, before disappearing.

"Who was he referring to?" Pearl seethed, slightly blushing.

(Walking back home)

"What about your lesson, Aoi-san?" Miyako asked.

"Oh, my teacher had sent me a text, saying it was pushed to tomorrow," Sachiko said.

"Chi-chan, did you find your pick?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah," Chihiro said.

"What kind of pick is it?" Miyako asked.

"It is…" Kokoro started grinning at Sachiko.

"You don't have to tell her!" Chihiro said, grabbing Kokoro's arm.

"A Hello Kitty pick," Sachiko finished.

"S-Sachiko-san!" Chihiro blushed.

"I didn't want it because it was too girly for my tastes," Kokoro said.

"If I'm right, you can get Hello Kitty guitars and everything," Sachiko said.

"Right, right, maybe we should search her room to see if she hiding anything," Kokoro said.

"I'm not!" Chihiro whined.

"There's only one way to find out," Kokoro said. "Sachi, Miyako, let's go!"

"We're really doing it?" Miyako asked.

"Of course!" Kokoro said, racing off with Miyako.

"Over my dead body!" Chihiro exclaimed, running after them.

"H-Hey, don't leave me behind!" Sachiko said, going after her.

"Kokoro, you're still too fast!" Miyako complained.

"Just think of it as extra practice," Kokoro said. "Oh yeah, I've been thinking…"

"W-What about?" Miyako asked as they reached Amber Apartments.

"I need a nickname for you," Kokoro said as they went inside. "Like Chihiro is Chi-chan, and Sachiko is Sachi."

"What do you have mind?" Miyako asked, catching her breath as they went up on the elevator.

"Miya-chi. I like Miya-chi," Kokoro said. "You don't like it?"

"No. I like it," Miyako said as the elevator bell ringed and they got off.

"Looks like we lost them," Kokoro said before smirking. "I bet Sachi is somewhere on the steps exhausted."

"Actually, I'm right here," Sachiko said, her and Chihiro standing in front of Chihiro's apartment.

"U-Unreal! H-How did you beat us here?" Kokoro asked.

"Don't underestimate me," Sachiko pouted.

"Now what was you saying about searching my room?" Chihiro asked.

"Wow, look at the time, we should be going home now!" Kokoro said running back to the elevator.

"H-Hey!" Chihiro and Sachiko exclaimed as Miyako laughed.

"Gomen nasai, but I can't help it," Miyako said between laughs.

Kokoro, Sachiko and Chihiro looked at each other, before laughing themselves.

"You face is weird, Chihiro!" Sachiko said.

"Sachiko-san's too!" Chihiro said.

"It's nice that everyone's getting along-ame," Amethyst said from the top of the staircase.

"I agree-aqua. Everyone's having fun-aqua," Aquamarine said.

"Right-jiru. Their bonds as cures and friends have gotten stronger-jiru," Zircon said. "They're going to need it-jiru."

**(Ending)**

Preview

Sachiko: What did he mean?

Kokoro: Who?

Sachiko: I can't stop wondering…

Chihiro: Sachiko-san?

Sachiko: This is going to drive me crazy!

Miyako: What is, Aoi-san?

Sachiko: Huh? When did you guys get here?

Kokoro: Next time on Metallic Precure, "It's true? Sachiko has a crush on him?" _The next episode will be totally unreal!_


	6. Episode 6

"Moshi moshi?" Kokoro asked on the phone. "Ah, Hito-chan!"

"Who are you calling "Hito-chan"?" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Gomen, gomen, Hitomi-chan," Kokoro replied.

"Where are you right now?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm in my room, why?"

"Soccer practice! Hurry or you'll be late!"

"Eh, unreal? I'll be right there!" Kokoro hung up before grabbing her bag and leaving.

While she was on the phone, Sachiko had tried to call her. "Busy…?"

**(Opening) **

(Sachiko's room)

"She's probably in practice right now…" Sachiko said, from her bed.

"Sachiko?" Aquamarine asked.

"What's with that face? It's not like I… miss her voice or anything…" Sachiko said, shadows covering her eyes.

"_You really amuse me."_

Sachiko blushed as she turned over. _What is wrong with me today?_

**(Title Card: "It's true? Sachiko has a crush on him?")**

(Nakase Music Store)

"Welcome," Chihiro said as a customer came through the door. "Eh? Sachiko-san?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Sachiko said.

"Sachiko, it's been awhile!" Chihiro's father said as he ruffled Sachiko's hair.

"Yes, but could I borrow Chihiro for a while?" Sachiko sweat dropped.

"It's okay! There's not a lot of customers today," Chihiro's father replied.

"Arigato," Sachiko said, practically dragging Chihiro out the door.

"W-What is it, Sachiko-san?" Chihiro asked.

"I can't say here. Let's go somewhere else," Sachiko said.

(Kiran Mall)

"Seriously, the mall?" Chihiro asked.

"Don't go into details," Sachiko blushed as she sat on a bench. "Chihiro, I have a confession to make."

"What kind?" Chihiro asked, sitting beside her.

"You see…" Sachiko started, explaining what happened yesterday.

…

"You like Arashi?" Chihiro gasped.

"Of course not, I hate him!" Sachiko exclaimed.

"But it sounds like you have a crush on him," Chihiro said.

"It's kind of embarrassing to say, but the only one I like is Kokoro. You should know that," Sachiko said, getting up. "But if I think about, maybe… I do have a small crush on him. Even though just thinking about it makes me sick."

"I think you should talk to Kokoro-san about it," Chihiro said.

"Y-You're right. Maybe I can catch her after practice," Sachiko said. "Well, arigato, Chihiro."

"No problem," Chihiro said, standing up.

"Maybe you and Miyako can talk, too," Sachiko said. "And I noticed that you don't even use "-san" at the end of her name!"

"T-That's… how should I put it…?" Chihiro blushed.

"Chihiro, we should hurry," Sachiko said, walking towards the exit.

"W-Wait, Sachiko-san!" Chihiro said, catching up to her.

(Soccer field)

"That was tiring…" Kokoro sighed, leaning on a goal beside Miyako.

"I agree," Miyako said, handing her a bottle of water.

"Arigato," Kokoro replied. "Miya-chi should definitely join the team!"

"Are you really okay with me?" Miyako asked.

"Of course!" Kokoro said.

"I agree with Kokoro," Yumi said, walking towards them. "You'll help the team a lot. Hitomi even said so, too."

"See? Yumin thinks so, too, and if even Hito-chan says so, you have to join!" Kokoro said.

"Hey, what does that supposed to mean?" Hitomi asked, standing beside Yumi.

"I guess if so many wants me to, then it's alright," Miyako said.

"Arigato, Miya-chi!" Kokoro cheered, hugging Miyako.

"Then, we are heading home now," Yumi said as she walked away.

"Bye, Ito-senpai!" Hitomi said before catching up to Yumi.

"That's mean leaving me out like that!" Kokoro whined as Miyako sweat dropped.

"Kokoro!"

"Sachi! Chi-chan!" Kokoro said as the other two girls stood behind the fence.

**(Eyecatch 1: Kokoro is playing her electric guitar for Sachiko, Chihiro, Miyako, and the fairies until a string breaks. Kokoro starts whining sadly as they all sweat drop. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Kokoro, Chihiro, and Miyako are looking through Sachiko's diary. She walks in and starts chasing them. Then the logo appears.)**

Sachiko told Chihiro and Miyako to go ahead as she and Kokoro walked together.

"So, what's up?" Kokoro asked.

"W-Well, I don't really know how to say it, but…" Sachiko started.

"What?" Kokoro asked.

"I… think I have a crush on Arashi," Sachiko said.

"…EHHH?" Kokoro gasped. "Unreal! You're joking, right?"

Sachiko just shook her head.

"You're not…" Kokoro said. "Even though he's the enemy, did all those bad things to us and the fairies, called you petty and everything?"

"Don't go there," Sachiko said. "I keep thinking about it, and I just want the feeling go away! But… it won't."

"Sachi… then, what do you feel about me? Have your feelings for me changed at all?" Kokoro asked as she stopped walking.

"Eh? Of course not, Kokoro!" Sachiko said, walking in front of her. "I l-love you, so believe me!"

"Sachi… you're blushing," Kokoro smiled.

"Because I'm embarrassed so I can't help it…" Sachiko said softly.

"I'm fine with it," Kokoro replied.

"Eh?" Sachiko asked.

"Because you just like him, but love me, right?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah… yeah! Arigato, Kokoro," Sachiko said. A rustling could be heard nearby.

"What was that?" Kokoro asked.

"Stop moving!"

"I can't help it… My legs hurt from practice~!"

"Chihiro, Miyako, I thought you two went home!" Sachiko sighed.

"We wanted to listen in… gomen," Chihiro said as she and Miyako came out from hiding.

"Listen here-!" Sachiko started before another rustling sound could be heard. "What now?"

"I don't see anything," Miyako said.

"Then you should look better," Arashi appeared in a blue light before them.

"Arashi!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"It's great to know that I've been missed," Arashi said. "Hurry up and transform. I'm waiting."

"You don't have to tell us that…!" Sachiko said before looking to Kokoro.

"Precure Sparkle Connection!"

"The gem shining in the darkness, Cure Onyx!"

"The gem shining in the ocean, Cure Pearl!"

"The gem shining mysteriously, Cure Garnet!"

"The gem shining bountifully, Cure Jade!"

"Our bejeweled hearts shine eliminating dark power! Metallic Pretty Cure!"

"Storm Crystal, go!" Arashi said, the light of his crystal hitting a blue handkerchief that was on the ground. It turned into a Kuratoge.

"Wait, that handkerchief… isn't it mine?" Pearl asked.

"If I'm right, you lent it to Kokoro-san earlier," Garnet said.

"Uwah! It fell out of my shorts' pocket!" Onyx said as Pearl glared at her.

"Um, can we settle this after we defeat it?" Jade sweat dropped.

"Fine with me!" Pearl said, charging to the monster. "Reckless as ocean waves, I'll change your behavior at once! Precure Cross Mist!"

The Kuratoge took some damage, but was still standing.

"I forgot… about the electricity," Pearl said, her hands slightly burned as the others continued fighting.

"I'll bring out the light swallowed by the darkness in your heart!" Onyx started. "Precure Heart Luminescence!"

The monster disappeared and returned to the handkerchief.

"I did it, Sachi!" Onyx said, grabbing the handkerchief.

"We helped too, Kokoro-san," Garnet sighed.

"Of course! We are a team after all," Onyx said. "Huh? Where's Sachiko?"

"Arashi isn't here anymore either," Jade replied.

Sachiko was de-transformed, sitting on a lounge chair on the roof of Amber Apartments.

"Sachi, why are you up here?" Kokoro asked as all three cures turned back to normal. "What happened with Arashi?"

"The reason I'm up here is that I can't get back down," Sachiko said as the others sweat dropped. "And about Arashi… I kissed him."

"Ehhh!" Kokoro and Miyako exclaimed while Chihiro had equally shocked expression.

"It worked, or rather it made me realize what's important me to right now…" Sachiko continued.

"W-What is that?" Kokoro asked.

"My promise with the fairies is one and protecting everyone, especially you three, specifically Kokoro…" Sachiko looking down as she spoke.

"Sachiko-san…" Chihiro smiled.

"Sachi!" Kokoro cried, hugging the other girl. "The ice princess woke up!"

"Hey, let go! Who's an "ice princess"? You really are a crybaby!" Sachiko whined as Kokoro continued crying.

"My, my…" Miyako giggled.

"After all, Kokoro-san and Sachiko-san were made to be together," Chihiro said.

"I love you, baka. Get that in your head…" Sachiko whispered as Kokoro calmed down.

"I know. I believe in you…" Kokoro whispered back.

**(Ending) **

Preview

Kokoro: Everyone, let's do something together!

Sachiko: Like what?

Chihiro: We should defeat that Kuratoge first.

Miyako: But the sparkle cells are…

Sachiko: …missing!

Kokoro: Next time on Metallic Precure, "The sparkle cells are gone?" _The next episode will be totally unreal!_


	7. Episode 7

Kokoro and Miyako had planned to go practice soccer at school, but it was raining with no sign of letting up soon.

Kokoro was sitting on her bed completely bored. Miyako was sitting on the floor, feeling the same.

"I was looking forward to it…." Kokoro complained, poking Amethyst's cheek.

"You don't have to take it out on me-ame!" Amethyst said.

"I heard about a chance of rain, but this is more than what I expected," Miyako said.

"This is unreal…" Kokoro sighed as she heard talking from outside.

"Sounds like you have more guests," Miyako said as she and Kokoro came out of the room to see.

"Sachiko-chan and Chihiro-chan, welcome!" Kokoro's mother said as she let them in.

"Sorry for the sudden visit," Chihiro bowed slightly.

"Ah, Katashi-niisan!" Sachiko exclaimed hugging Kokoro's older brother.

"Sachiko, you haven't changed," Katashi replied, returning the hug.

"Why is…?" Kokoro asked.

** (Opening) (Title Card "The sparkle cells are gone?!")**

"What was that all about, Sachi?" Kokoro asked.

"What? I just hugged Katashi-niisan because I haven't seen him in a while," Sachiko said, sitting under the window. "I love this mat~!"

"Wait! Don't change the subject like that," Kokoro whined.

"Is there something wrong with Aoi-san and your brother?" Miyako asked.

"Kokoro-san is just jealous," Chihiro said.

"Chi-chan, Katashi-nii is my brother! I'm not jealous," Kokoro said.

"I've always had that sort of relationship with Katashi-niisan," Sachiko said.

"Eh… that's how it is," Miyako said.

"So, what brings you two here?" Kokoro asked.

"We were on the way home, but we got caught in the rain so we came here," Chihiro said, taking her bag off her back. "These are here, too."

"Don't refer to me as a thing-jiru," Zircon said.

"What about Aquamarine-ame?" Amethyst asked.

"Eh, she's in my bag…" Sachiko said whose bag was on her shoulder.

Sachiko dumped all the stuff in her bag onto to the floor as Aquamarine flew out.

"I couldn't breathe-aqua…" Aquamarine said.

"G-Gomen!" Sachiko gasped.

"Sachiko carries too much with her anyway," Kokoro said, moving over to Sachiko on the floor.

"Shut up!" Sachiko replied, blushing. "It's not that much…"

"Let's see… shall we count off?" Kokoro asked, picking up a green pouch with a zipper. "What's in here?"

"Ah, that's private!" Sachiko said, trying to get it back.

"Could it be … for that time…?" Kokoro asked.

"Just give it back!" Sachiko said. "Chihiro, Miyako, help me~!"

"We're all girls so don't worry, Sachiko-san," Chihiro said, getting the pouch.

"Well, that's true," Sachiko said, taking it back. "Hurry up with your stupid count, Kokoro."

"Okay! Here's that handkerchief you lent me that day!" Kokoro said.

"If you want, I can keep count for you," Miyako said. "I'm good with numbers."

"That'll be great. Arigato, Miya-chi!" Kokoro said.

"Here's your cell phone and iPod," Chihiro said.

"What's this folder-ame?' Amethyst asked.

"Music sheets," Sachiko said.

"I always get mixed up reading music notes," Kokoro said, looking through the folder.

"That's a reason why Kokoro-san sticks to drums," Chihiro said.

"It's not so hard to memorize," Miyako said. "Do you know this one?"

"Um, a whole note, right?" Kokoro said.

"Kokoro-san, that's a half note," Chihiro sighed.

"Eh, but it has a hole in it!" Kokoro said.

"A whole note doesn't have a stem," Miyako said.

"The stem is the line right?" Kokoro asked.

"Can we please move on?" Sachiko asked, taking the folder.

"Oh, the songbook!" Kokoro said. "So you kept it?"

"Of course I did," Sachiko said.

"What kinds of songs are in it?" Miyako asked.

"It was supposed to be songs from our band," Kokoro said.

"How many do you have now-aqua?" Aquamarine said.

"Only "Crystal Heart"…" all three girls deadpanned.

"W-Well, since you've all made up it can be filled up with more," Miyako sweat dropped.

"You're right. Here, Sachi," Kokoro said, handing it back.

"Kokoro, after counting my stuff, want to try to filling it up?" Sachiko asked.

"Eh, I'd like that!" Kokoro said as she and the other girls continued raiding Sachiko's stuff.

"All together that's a total of thirteen things," Miyako said.

"See, that's not a lot," Sachiko said.

"Compared to people like me or Chi-chan it is," Kokoro said.

"My status doesn't matter!" Sachiko said.

"Status! As expected of a rich girl, I didn't mean it like that," Kokoro said. "You don't see Miya-chi like that."

"Can you two stop now?" Chihiro asked as the two became quiet just like that. "Anyway, Sachiko-san, you didn't bring your sparkle cell?"

"That's dangerous if you don't-aqua," Aquamarine said.

"Eh? It wasn't in my bag?" Sachiko said. "I'm sure I brought it!"

"Hey! Mine was right here!" Kokoro said as she got up.

"Mine is not in my bag either," Miyako said. "What about you, Chihiro?"

"Mine's gone, too," Chihiro said.

"What is this?!" Kokoro asked.

"We don't know-ame!" Amethyst said as it started thundering outside.

"Arashi…" Kokoro said.

**(Eyecatch 1: Kokoro is playing her electric guitar for Sachiko, Chihiro, Miyako, and the fairies until a string breaks. Kokoro starts whining sadly as they all sweat drop. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Kokoro, Chihiro, and Miyako are looking through Sachiko's diary. She walks in and starts chasing them. Then the logo appears.)**

Kokoro lent Sachiko and Chihiro two of her coats so they wouldn't get sick. They found shelter under a gazebo in the park.

"Why now of all times?" Sachiko asked.

"Maybe Arashi is the cause of this storm all together," Chihiro said.

"But of course." Arashi was standing behind them.

"Arashi!" Kokoro exclaimed. "Give back our sparkle cell phones!"

"Oh? You mean these?" Arashi asked, snapping his fingers, making a blue transparent ball of energy appear with the phones in it.

"How did you get them without us knowing?!" Sachiko asked.

"That is… my secret," Arashi said, lifting Sachiko's chin before she slapped his hand away. He smirked before giving the ball to Kokoro. The ball broke and the cells were now in her hands. "I had to get you out here someway."

An umbrella Kuratoge came into view.

"Everyone, let's go!" Kokoro said.

"Precure Sparkle Connection!"

"The gem shining in the darkness, Cure Onyx!"

"The gem shining in the ocean, Cure Pearl!"

"The gem shining mysteriously, Cure Garnet!"

"The gem shining bountifully, Cure Jade!"

"Our bejeweled hearts shine eliminating dark power! Metallic Pretty Cure!"

The four cures ran out of the gazebo and to the Kuratoge. They punched and kicked it before it shocked them with Arashi's lightning.

"That electricity… is troublesome," Jade said.

"I'm sure if you attack at its mouth, the side effect won't work anymore-aqua," Aquamarine said from the gazebo.

"Better late than never," Onyx said. "Garnet, you and I will attack it while Pearl distracts it!"

"I understand," Garnet said as Pearl ran behind the monster. They both jumped up at the same time and punched the Kuratoge.

"Now, Jade!" Onyx said.

"Hai! From a plentiful heart, receive my petals of kindness! Precure Blossom Ornament!" Jade said, holding onto the Kuratoge with two vines. "Pearl, hurry!"

"Reckless as ocean waves, I'll change your behavior at once! Precure Cross Mist!" Pearl said shooting straight at its mouth just as Jade's vines broke.

"Onyx, watch out!" Jade said.

"I'll bring out the light swallowed by the darkness in your heart! Precure Heart Luminescence!" Onyx said, purifying the monster and it turned back to a regular umbrella.

"I see now. You helped me a lot," Arashi said before disappearing.

"Eh? Helped?" Onyx asked.

"I have a feeling that's something bad he has in store for us," Pearl said.

"But, Kokoro-san, you really led us to defeating the Kuratoge," Garnet said.

"Maybe you'll be a good leader after all-ame," Amethyst said as she and the other fairies flew to them.

"Was there any doubt?" Onyx asked while grinning.

"Don't too get cocky. But you were great," Pearl said before quickly hugging Onyx.

"Sachi…" Onyx smiled.

"W-What? Just because I praised you doesn't mean I changed or something!" Pearl blushed, turning away from the others while they laughed.

"Hey, hey, Arashi-kun? You still haven't beaten those girls yet?" Hana asked.

"Those pretty cure won't have a chance since I have this," Arashi said, holding up his wrist with a black brace on it.

"That brace! I thought those weren't safe!" Hana said.

"You just have to know how to use them," Arashi said as started walking away. "A failure like you though should be careful."

"I'm not a failure!" Hana exclaimed before angrily running away. _I can't wait until you lose…!_

**(Ending)**

Preview

Sachiko: As I thought, Arashi has…

Kokoro: There's too many Kuratoge!

Miyako: W-What we should do?

Chihiro: Our current power is not enough!

Kokoro: Next time on Metallic Precure, "Arashi's final stand. The storm crystal goes berserk!" The next episode will be totally unreal!


End file.
